Beast Boy and Terra in charge!
by SugarCraze
Summary: Ok BeastBoy turns into this phyco killer! He kills Terra and then the garbage man Robert stays with him then...other stuff happens!
1. Default Chapter

I AM HAPPY! This is the begining of my first long fic on this website! YAY ME!

Chapter One-Choices

"Wake Up!" Terra shouted at the sleeping nauseatingly Beast Boy. "No! You can't make me! I will never go back to school! Never! NEVER!" He got up and ran into a wall. Typical.

"Don't worry you nauseating elf it's a snow day." "WhooWhoooo! Snow day! No school! Wait a chicken finger dipped in mustard tasting dip!" BB said. "Ohhh...creative.." She said. "I don't go to school!" "That proves a lot." Terra said sarcastically. "

Hey! What do you mean that proves a lot! You think I'm a moron don't you?" "no no of course not! I find you more of an idiot trying to buy a brain from a hobo."

"What!" "Never mind. you'll figure it out." She threw a snowball at him. "Hey where did that come from? It's so shiny and glittery and...and...PRETTY!"

" This is what I have to deal with!" Terra said to herself. "It came from outside dimwit!" "So...is there more?" "Ok control temper. Control temper." She whispered to herself. "I will say this as nice and sweetly as I can. OF COURSE THERE'S MORE YOU BRAINLESS BUGER PICKING LAMA BUTT!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs, well close enough.

"That wasn't very nice." he whimpered. "I know. So you want to get changed and go out into the mystically shiny snow or what?" "Ya! But instead of changing completely." BeastBoy grabbed his clothes and squeezed them over his pajamas. " My mom always told me to wear extra clothes. So why not start now!" "Lets go before I'm tempted to strangle you!

The two went outside. They yelled and ran...and...laughed...and spit up a little...and hopefully you get the point and I don't have to go into details. Until they heard a mysterious voice. "SHUT-UP!" It was Robin.

He had pink curlers in his hair and some green goop on his face. "Dude! What's with the curlers!" BeastBoy asked. "Hey, us guys gotta stay handsome don't we!" Robin said looking at himself in a mirror. Raven also came out. She was holding a stuffed teddy bear under one arm and a purple stuffed bunny under the other arm. "Terra and BeastBoy screamed and Cyborg and Starfire came out. "What? I get lonely." Raven said embarrassed.

Cyborg came out in pink and Purple bunny footsie pajamas. Starfire came out in an over sized ballerina outfit. Everyone stared at her. "What? This is not what the people of earth wear when they 'hit-the-sack'?" Terra and Beast boy fell back laughing. "ENOUGH! You two have been real jerks! The rest of us are going on vacation and you'll be all alone!" Robin said to them. They fell back rolling and laughing in the snow like morons.

Chapter2

"What cape am I gonna wear?" Robin complained angrily. "Ugh! Does it really matter?" Raven said looking up from her book. They all look the same!" She was already packed but still had no clue where they were all going.

"Not _all_ my capes look the same! One has a pizza stain, another has a drop of ice-cream on it, and one fell down the sewer but luckily I saved it cause im Robin the chick magnet!" "Right...here we go again. The only date you have ever been on was with Kitten!" Well that's just because I'm too cute for the ladies to handle!" He started dancing around the room. "I'm to cute for them! I'm like a little kitten!

And Kittens are chick magnets!" Robin looked around the room. "Raven? What cape should I wear! Raven! HELP ME! I CANT TRUST MYSELF WITH A LIFE CHANGING DECISION!" He decided what cape to bring, a closet full.

In Starfire's Room...

"Some broccoli...Guinea pig pellets..." "Broccoli? Guinea pig pellets?" Cyborg was in Starfire's room trying to figure out what the possible use for guinea pig pellets were. "Friend Cyborg,I wish to ask you a question now please!" Starfire said. "Sure Star." Cyborg said to the alien beauty.

"Should I pack the underpants? Because I am not wearing them right this earth second, but I still wish to know." "Ahhhh! TMI! TMI!" Cyborg screamed running out of Starfire's room. (In case you don't know TMI stands for too much information.) "Cyborg? Is that a no? OK! I shall not pack the earthly underpants!" She walked out of her room with her packed suitcase. Now everyone was done packing except Robin.

"O RAVEN! WHAT MASK SHOULD I PACK!" Robin screamed looking for Raven. "Uhh...Raven? RAVEN? WHERE ARE YOU? HELLO? HELP ME! He finally discovered that Raven didn't care. He packed another closet full of masks and He, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg left for Who-Knows-Where a quaint little island south of Hawaii. With magical ponies and pelicans flying in the sky.

If you want to know how this turns out please review! I LIKE PIE!


	2. The phone calls

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. All these finals…and tests…Well I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer-Only own Andrew Abasalt and Mariah Ager.**

**Chapter 3- The phone calls**

"So what do want to do? Go to a club? Disco? Or maybe something a little dangerously exciting?" Beast Boy said to Terra. " How about we throw a party?" "A party! We can invite all are friends!" There was a pause "Uhh Terra? Who can we invite?"

"How should I know? Just grab a phone book and get on with it all ready!" "OK. " BeastBoy picked up the phone and dialed the first name that he found. "

_**Beast Boy-Is this Andrew Abasalt?**_

_**Andrew Abasalt-Why yes it is. Who is this?**_

_**Beast Boy-This is the world famous BeastBoy. You know main dude of the Teen Titans.**_

_**Andrew Abasalt-Are you the green one with the spandex?**_

_**Beast Boy-Why yes. I can see you heard about me. My bud and me are throughing a party tonight at the tower. Why don't you stop by and I can give you an autograph…**_

_**Andrew Absalt-O I'll get an autograph all right! ON A $15,000 DOLLAR CHECK FOR A BRAND NEW POOL! **_

He hung up.

_**Beast Boy-WELL WHEN YOU GOTTA GO YOU GOTTA GO!**_

Beast Boy also hung up.

"What was that about? Terra asked, "Apparently Andrew Abasalt was the guy that owned the pool that I kinda had an accident in." "O yay. That was funny when he chased you down the roads of Kentucky with a very pointy stick."

"Can we please just call the next person"! "Fine but since I cant have any fun you have to call them!" "No way!" "Her name is Mariah Ager." "Ohh.. Mariah! Give me the phone!"

_**Mariah-Hello?**_

_**Beast Boy-Hey baby how you hangin'?**_

_**Mariah-Not to bad. (Giggles) Who is this?**_

_**Beast Boy-Girl I thought it would be obvious. Its Beast Boy. Me and one of my super cool buds are having a party tonight at the tower and I just wanted to know if you were interested? What do you say?**_

_**Mariah-This is really Beast Boy?**_

_**BeastBoy-In the green flesh.**_

_**Mariah-No thanks. If it were Robin then it would be a diffident yes. But its not so good day.**_

She hung up.

"A lot of people hate you." Terra said to Beast Boy. "Ya. Wait how did you hear the conversation?" "I picked up the phone in another room and recorded your conversations on this tape." She held up a cassette tape marked "Beast Boys phone conversations" "Give me that tape!" He sounded angry. "NEVER!" She ran out of the room. "Terra I mean it give me that tape!" She screamed. "He now had her pinned up against a wall. Terra screaming for help.

_What do think so far? If you want to find out what happens next just give me a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I havent updated in awhile. Been busy but im on summer vacation so alot more chapters and updates!_

"Terra I mean it! give me that tape!" Beast Boy shouted angerly,still holding Terra up against the wall. "Let me go!" "Not until you give me that tape!" Now he was choking her. "Kkkk..." (choking noises)

"Terra? TERRA! o no." She was dead. And Beast Boy was the murderer. "I'm in REALLY big trouble when every one sees this. Well at least I got the tape back!" He played the tape. There was nothing on it. Terra had tricked him...and he killed her.

_Sorry such a short chapter but I couldn't rthink of anything else for this part so... see ya next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

I must hide the body! Beast Boy thought to himself while holding Terra's cold unliving body. Just then the phone rang. Beast Boy picked it up. "Hel...lo..?" "Hey Beast Boy hows everything going?" It was Robin. "Fi..ne..."

"Whats going on? You sound tense? Everything ok?" "Ummm...ya. I just had some bad tofu. Hows the rest of the team?"

"Well...Star is trying to communicate with the animals...Raven has already killed a few people..."

"KILL! KILL! Who killed someone? I didn't kill anyone exspecially not Terra! Nope! How could you even think that! I'm very disapointed and disgusted in you Robin!"

"Beast Boy calm down! Wheres Terra?"

"Um..not...here..."

"Ok. Where is she?"

"I don't know. But she is defedently not in a laundry bag at the front door!"

" LAUNDRY BAG! What happened!" Robin sounded really concerned.

"I went a little crazy..."

"CRAZY! O MY GOD! Did you killed her!"

"No! How could you think something like that? I would never kill Terra! I think she uh... went on... vacation! Uh... Yeah, thats it! She's on vacation!"

"Really? To where?"

"Las Vegas?"

"Which is... Where?"

"Um... China?"

"Buzzer Wrong! Now, where is she really?"

"Uh... She's in the uh... John? The Lou? The toilet? Bathroom? Louicifer? The can? The pot? The office? Whichever you choose, but I prefer the office. Yeah thats it! Shes eh...filing paperwork!"

"Uh huh. And why don't I believe you?"

"Because... You're stupid?"

"Yeah right. Try again."

"You're mental!"

"Nope! Wrong again."

"You're mentaly syupid?"

"You killed her didn't you?"

The phone went dead.

End of chapter

_OK I have no idea where this is going. It was kinda an accident getting into this whole murder case thing but whatever! You want to hear more? Well you know the drill!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I must hide the body! Now where did I put her? O yeah!" Beast Boy walked to the front door. The door was open and Terra was gone.

"O no! Shes gone! What do I do if anyone finds out i'm gonna be the next Terra! And that sucks because I was sapposed to be the next Elvis! Thank you! Thank you very much!"

There was a knock at the door and the garbage man showed up with the laundry bag.

"Um.. hello sir. is there anything wrong?" bb asks the garbageman.

"Uh. yeah... This may sound just a tad bit wierd but... Is this your dead body?" the garbage man (Whom I will now be calling... Robert!) robert asked.

"W-What! Um... I think it is... um... Raven's new doll! Yeah! Life size, weight, etc!"

"Uhh...right... Where do you want it?"

"Uhh...over there." Beast Boy said pointing to the fireplace.

"In the fireplace?" Robert asked.

"Uhh...yeah. It was a present for her because I felt I was being myself too much. But now come to think about it it's already starting to creep me out. So just burn it."

"If you say so!" Robert walked in the tower and put the body in the fireplace.

"Hey do you want me to turn it on?"

"Uhh...sure dude go ahead."

Robert turned on the fireplace and sat on the couch.

"Hey dude do you mined if I stay here for a few days? I just had this huge fight with my wife,and now I don't have any where to stay." Robert asked.

"Uhh..sure why not." Beast Boy agreed.

"Ahh thanks dude." Robert said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took so long but I got some great new ideas! And big thanks to Dobu from Sesshomarus's Baby Girls Fanfiction for helping me! O and thanks to everyone who reviewed! clap clap clap!**_

"What happened in here" BB shouted coming back from the store.

"Umm...I got a little hungry...hungry...hungry" Robert answered echoy.

"Dude i'm having a party tonight!"

"And that concernes me how? how...how...how...?"

"Dude enough with the echo!"

"What echo? echo...echo...echo..."

"THE ECHO YOU ARE MAKING!"

"Ehh...shove it!"

"That is it! No wonder Nancy fights with you! Your just a lazy bum!" Now BB was REALLY angry.

Now Robert was crying. "Ya know...N-a-ncy l-left me."

"What?" Now BB was using his normal tone.

"She went to live with her sister. She knows i'm here but she never even called me!" Robert broke out in tears then the phone rang.BB picked it up.

"Hello?" He started.

"Robert is that you?" said the voice. "Honey it's Nancy!"

"No this is BB but hang on a second i'll get the smelly guy on the phone!" BB handed Robert the phone. "It's Nancy"

"Nancy?"

"O Robert honey i'm really sorry I left you but..."

"O Nancy i'm so glad you called!" Robert broke in. "I miss you so much and I don't know how I could be so foolish to let you go! But please come back to me i'll do everything right! O please baby I need you!"

"Robert theres a really serious reason why I called. Robert, i'm pregnat. With your child."

_**Oooo...a cliffy...What will happen next? Not even I know! So please read and review! And if you dont you'll never know what happens! bum bum bum!**_


	7. What!

"What do you mean your prergnat! How did this happen!" screamed the terrified garbageman.

"I dont know. It just happened but you have to come back home Robert. Im due in 4 weeks and..."

"4 weeks! When did you plan on telling me!"

"Umm.." She was practically crying. "When I was positive it was your child..."

"WHEN YOU WERE **_POSITIVE_**! WHY WOULDNT YOU BE POSITIVE?"

"Look its really no big deal. I went to a bar...met a few guys..."

"YOU SLUT!" he hung up.

**_Nancy and Roberts house_**

"Robert? Robert! I'm so sorry!"

Slade apperes behind Nancy.

"I cant believe he fell for that. Anytime now the plan will unfold..."

_**I know it was short but thats all I could think of so far. So please review with ideas and I will most likly use them! And let everyone know who gave me the ideas! Thank you and ill see ya soon!**_


	8. The End!

I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long but I've had major writers block so i'm just gonna wing it!

"What am I gonna do Beast Boy! What am I gonna do!" Robert Sobbed

"I don't go! And frankly I don't care. Now get off of me!" Beast Boy said pushing Robert away.

"But you don't understand! I'm gonna be a father!"

"Look dude I can't help you!"

"But you have to! I'm gonna be raising a son! Please help put me out of my misery!"

"Gladly!"

BOOM!

"Hahahahaha! (moan) Now i'm miserable!" Then he shot himself

THE END

I know what a sucky ending but I had no idea how I was gonna write all my ideas. But I will tell you what else I was gonna write:

**-Beast Boy turns into DR Evil from Austin Powers**

**-Heated his house with dead bodies**

**-Killed the rest of the team**

**-Stroked Silkie like a bald cat**

**-Evil Laugh**

**-And a lot of stuff that was a lot better!**

_And I apoligize for the sucky fanfiction._


End file.
